Various high chairs have been proposed for accommodating a child to be fed and various children's stools have been proposed to help children extend their reach to elevated areas such as sinks for washing their hands. While these various high chairs and stools have been satisfactory for their intended purposes, their function has been unilateral; that is, a high chair is employed for one purpose, viz., a seat to accommodate a child while being fed; and a stool for helping a child to out-of-reach areas.